


Introduction

by DozingNeko



Series: Johnlock "Daily" Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daily Prompts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DozingNeko/pseuds/DozingNeko





	Introduction

Hi there!

So my former on-hiatus series was a toe in the dipping pool of the Sherlock fandom. I had just gotten into the series and was "testing my abilities" so to speak, as, while I  _had_ written heterosexual relations, I was less versed in what more interested or rather what spoke to me more, was same sex relationships. I'm an advocate of John/Sherlock, and while I write them often and greatly enjoy writing them since they're such a cohesive and dynamic pair, I find it hard to find the inspiration to do so.

As a result, I looked up a list of 365 writing prompts and I'm going to do what I can to do a daily, improvisational type-up of each of them.

 

 

(The list of prompts I used can be found here; https://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/)


End file.
